


DNA - Jasper Hale (angst and smut)

by littlediable



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, One Shot, Twilight Renaissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Angsty, smutty Jasper Hale x reader
Relationships: Jasper Hale/You
Kudos: 47





	DNA - Jasper Hale (angst and smut)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: mentions of abuse!
> 
> Song by Lia Marie Johnson "DNA"  
> Enjoy. xxx

Dark as midnight  
Six pack Coors Light  
You don't look the same

My feet were bleeding as I ran through the forest of Forks, leading me directly to the house where I felt safe and secure. My white nightgown not protecting me from the crispy autumn air that dried down the streams of tears on my face.

Past my bedtime  
Blue and red lights  
Come take you away

He was already waiting for me, sitting on the steps that lead to the beautiful home of the Cullen family, a nervous look on his face. As soon as he felt my presence nearing, he ran to me, sweeping me off my feet, holding me close. I was used to his cold body temperature by now, coming to terms with the fact, that the man that holds my heart is a vampire. “Carlisle called Charlie. They are taking care of him. I am sorry darlin’ we had to do something.”, he whispered as he sat me down on the black sofa in Carlisles study.

Hate to see you like a monster, so I run and hide  
Hate to ask but what's it like to leave me behind

Jasper became my safe haven as soon as he realized that the bruises on my body weren’t because of my clumsiness. By now I was still not quite sure what turned my once loving father in the monster he was now. I was his punching bag, his “stress reliever”. It took me a long time to get used to the fact that all that Jasper wanted was to help me, to try and take the terror away.

I won't be, no I won't be like you  
Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth  
Eyes like yours can't look away  
But you can't stop DNA  
No, you can't stop DNA

“He won’t be coming home for a long time.”, was all that Carlisle said as he inspected my bruises, putting ointment on the cuts, trying to sooth the pain. A small “thank you” left my lips as I pulled him in for a hug. I could feel Jasper watching us, he was leaning against the door of Carlisles study, ready to take me to his room. Grasping my hands in his cold ones, leading me up into his room. As my body crawled under the covers of his bed, which was only there for me to stay over, he pulled me into his embrace, placing my head on his hard chest, rubbing my shoulders. I could feel myself slowly falling asleep, barely hearing the “I love you” leaving his lips.

Twice a year, you come in crashing  
Nice to see you too  
Johnny Cash and backseat laughing  
Always ends too soon

“Love wakeup, it is just a nightmare.”, Jasper ripped me out of the horrible dream, the memories from earlier on haunting me. My body was drenched in sweat, I tried as best as I could to catch my breath while wiping the never-ending tears away. “Come on.”, he pulled me into his en suite bathroom, turning on the shower, testing the water, putting on just how hot I liked it. Being the gentleman he was, he was turning around, leaving the bathroom, as I grasped his wrist, “stay.”. An unsure look on his face, we only ever shared one kiss, Jasper still not trusting his control over his blood thirst at that time. Without waiting for a reply, I took off my nightgown, stepping into the shower. After a mere second I could feel his body pressing into mine, the shower head drenching us both, while he was leaving small kisses on my neck.

Hate to say hello 'cause I know that it means goodbye  
Hate to ask but what's it like to leave me behind

The steam from the water made everything foggy, the air around us becoming rather hot. I turned around, placed my hands on his shoulders, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He pressed me into the shower wall, hands placed on my hips, rubbing small circles into my hipbones. “We have to stop darlin’, I don’t think I can control myself any longer.”, an almost pained whimper left his lips, his accent now stronger than ever. “Don’t stop. I need you Jasper, help me forget.”, I pulled him into another kiss, my hands making their way down his chest, tracing his shredded abdomen. “Fuck darlin’.”, he sucked on my neck, hands exploring my body, rubbing his fingers on the place where I needed him the most.

I won't be, no I won't be like you  
Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth  
Eyes like yours can't look away  
But you can't stop DNA  
No, you can't stop DNA

Jasper placed his hands under my ass, both of my legs automatically wrapping themselves around him. After circling my clit for another second, he lowered my body down on his shaft, burying him inside of me. I could feel him trying to be as careful and loving as he could, even though it was obviously very hard for him to restrain himself. “Faster Jasper, please.”, I bit his earlobe as he thrusted his hips faster into my wet core, building up my orgasm. My fingers leaving scratch marks on his neck.

Are the pieces of you  
In the pieces of me?  
I'm just so scared  
You're who I'll be  
When I erupt  
Just like you do  
They look at me  
Like I look at you

My core contracted around him as my orgasm washed over me, his teeth gazing my neck, a deep moan leaving his mouth. “I love you so much y/n.”, he said as he pulled out of me, setting me back down on my shaky legs, supporting me with his hands on my hips. “I love you too, Jasper Hale.”, I said as I rested my head on his shoulder, a wave of exhaustion overcoming me. Jasper accomplished his mission to take away my pain, even if it was only for a short period of time, promising me that he’ll always be by my side.

I won't be, no I won't be like you  
Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth  
Eyes like yours can't look away  
But you can't stop DNA  
No, you can't stop DNA


End file.
